A Mutual Interest
by Jurgen8r
Summary: Szayelapporro and Nemu, possible future lemons, but for now this one remains T rated.  This was inspired by the lack of good Nemu/Szayelapporro Fics.
1. End of Suffering, Beginning of Hate

This is the rewritten first chapter, I didn't think it would come out as crappy as it did, but in my opinion this version is much better

* * *

><p>Within The Eighth Espada's Mind<p>

'How long has it been?'  
>'How much longer must I suffer?...'<br>'Hurry and Put me out of my Misery!'  
>'Damn that Kurotsuchi, all that time in Las Noches I never imagined I'd die by the blade of, Someone like that...'<br>'Then Again... Even with all the promises he made to me...'  
>'With all the talk about giving a sense of signifigance to my existence.'<br>'Even my death was Insignificant to him'  
>'Damn that Aizen, Self-Serving Bastard...'<br>'Well Kurotsuchi did do something for me...'  
>'He taught me an interesting lesson...'<br>'Do not place too much faith in yourself and none in anyone else, Nobody is invincible.'  
>'I learned that the hard way, Beleiving in a lie I had convinced myself was true in order to give my life false meaning.'<br>'The lie was that I was Invincible, that I would never lose to Death, that I would be Eternal, That I was a being that Transcended all others.'  
>'The truth was that cheating death was not possible if I did not see death coming.'<br>'How long has it been?'  
>'Wait, the pain is- ...Fading?...'<br>'His blade was sent straight through my heart, but I no longer feel It, I don't feel his blade in my chest is it finally over, after all these CENTURIES?'  
>'Finally, I, Former Espada 8, Szayelapporro Granz Am Passing on...'<br>'I Have always wondered what this place they call the SoulSociety is Like...'

In The Vast Lands of Hueco Mundo

As The Former Espada's body began to fade in the sands of Hueco Mundo he felt hope in his heart.  
>'Heart?'<br>'When was the last time I felt this Beat in my Chest?', he wondered.  
>And at that moment the last of him faded.<p>

In The Soul Society (West Rukongai)

When he awoke he didn't feel as... Empty as he once had.  
>He felt whole again after so long, he felt his chest to make sure his 'new discovery' was still there, with a smile he confirmed that it was.<br>His smile quickly dissappeared at the feeling of being forced against the wall of a nearby building.  
>Taking into Account the features of the Attacker: The Claws that were unpleasantly pressed against his neck, the mask that covered the whole face, the big bulky body.<br>He Quickly realized what was happening.

"You're A Hollow!"  
>"Yeah, but not just any hollow...", The attacker replied.<br>"What are you saying?", Szayelapporro Replied.  
>"Don't You Recognize Me?"<br>"No I don't", Szayelapporro Replied.  
>"Hmpfff!, That hurts, I thought you'd remember me", The attacker replied.<br>"Who Are You!", Szayelapporro replied, obviousley irritated.  
>Suddenly the attacker grabbed the bottom of his Mask and tossed it to the ground.<br>"I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjacques, Don't you remember me- Partner?"  
>"Grimmjow?-"<br>They were interrupted by a flying kick to the side of Grimmjow's Face that suprisingly- Considering his Insane Strength- Sent him flying Several feet.  
>"Whoever you are, Thanks fo-", Szayelapporro Started.<br>"I'm not out yet!"  
>Grimmjow jumped into the air and landed atop his enemy with a spinning kick.<br>Now that his life wasn't being threatened and he had a chance to get a good look he noticed that Grimmjow looked different.  
>Most of his features from when he was a Vasto Lorde instead of an Arrancar had returned, except for his ability to stand upright, that wasn't gone yet, though it seemed it soon would be.<br>But strangely his power was actually greater.  
>"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi do you require assistance or would you rather us bring the victim of this attack to safety?", Three low-level Shinigami asked who had just shown up.<p>

"Two of you stay and help me and one of you bring him away from here!", Nemu Kurotsuchi Replied.  
>Suddenly a Massive Reishi (Spirit Energy) Filled the area.<br>"On second thought..., Don't bother, The Captain's Here", Nemu said.

"My, My... you were all making so much noise that I could not help my curiosity, and then I come and find that a Runt like this is what's causing all the commotion?", The Captain Spoke.  
>"Anyway, the point is that I'm bored today, and this should add some excitement to my day..."<br>"Ban...Kai..."'  
>"Your name is Grimmjow, Correct?"<br>"That doesn't Matter"  
>"When I'm Done nobody will be able to match your name to your face, it will be unrecognizable", Mayuri Taunted.<br>"Bring it!", Grimmjow Shot Back

"Oh, don't worry, I will..."

T-B-C (To Be Continued)


	2. The Panther and The Baby

This is the rewritten second chapter, I didn't think it would come out as crappy as it did, but in my opinion this version is much better and this chapter is longer than the first.

* * *

><p>"You'll make my day, lately the Seretei has been so boring, nothing to do, nothing to see, nothing to rip apart to discover how it functions..."<br>"Well if you're so excited why wait any longer?", Grimmjow replied.  
>"Come at me with everything you've got, stupid Shinigami", he continued.<br>"On second thought, an ignorant fool who thinks he can match the strength of my Bankai isn't even worth it, I'll defeat you with a sealed sword alone", Kurotsuchi replied.  
>"I'd like to see that", Grimmjow replied.<p>

At that moment Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo dissappeared and in it's place was nothing more than a simple blade.  
>"You're the fool if you think that sword can cut me, You barely won your battle with the eighth espada, Szayelapporro over there", Grimmjow replied insulted by the captain not fearing his strength.<br>"That's not true", Mayuri Interrupted.  
>"I Calculated that Entire battle and there wasn't a second during it that my life was truly in danger", He Continued.<br>"Whatever, that's enough talking, because no matter what you say it won't matter once you're dead, I'll Kill You!, Grimmjow said.  
>At that he jumped a Mayuri and raised his foot into the air, only a few feet away he pulled it down toward the captain's head, at that moment the captain's eyes glowed in vibrant color and then beneath Grimmjow's foot a flat plate of energy appeared and prevented him from getting any closer.<br>"I can simply prevent you from hitting me by increasing the density of my spirit energy near the area you attempted to attack, almost creating a shield from it", Mayuri Explained almost Immediately.

"That still won't save you", Grimmjow replied.  
>The two stared at each other for a few moments before Grimmjow raised his hand to face Mayuri, Six red streams of energy projected toward Grimmjow's palm collecting into a red orb.<br>"Cero", Grimmjow exclaimed.  
>The Red orb began to fly toward the Captain.<br>It broke the captain's shield of energy, but the captain effortlessly blocked it with his bare hand.  
>"oh yeah?, there's more where that came from!", Grimmjow Yelled Irritated.<br>Grimmjow again raised his hand again and this time 6 blue jagged streams of blue energy began to project toward his palm, they began to gather together into a larger blue orb.  
>"Gran Rey Cero!", He Exclaimed.<br>The blue blast forced the captain to use both hands to block it and pushed him back several feet.  
>The captain was about to make another witty comment about the power of the attack when it began to fade and through it a shadow could be seen.<br>It was Grimmjow with his hand behind his neck about to strike.  
>The captain reached to withdraw his blade but was interrupted by a fist to the stomach.<br>The captain rolled back several feet before landing in a heap coughing up blood.  
>"You Espada seem to have gotten more powerful since the last time we met...", Mayuri commented.<br>"Yeah we're reverting to our Vasto Lordes forms", Grimmjow replied.  
>"But would that not make you weaker rather than stronger?", Mayuri asked somewhat confused.<br>"Yes but during the time that we change back we temporarily gain intense, incredible power but after that we lose it all", Grimmjow Explained.

"That would explain things", Mayuri Chuckled.  
>"But you also look different, though i guess that's just part of the devolution process."<br>"You've even regained a Tail and long blue hair."

"Yeah, but none of that should matter to a dead man", Grimmjow stated.  
>"Captain Kurotsuchi, do you require assistance?", Nemu asked interrupting.<br>"Nemu, you should know better than anyone that I won't die this easily", Kurotsuchi replied.  
>"Allright, sir", Nemu replied.<p>

"You won't go down this easily?", Grimmjow asked laughing,"Your overconfidence IS what will kill you!"  
>"Now Die!", Grimmjow yelled raising his blade into the air.<br>Mayuri unsheathed his blade and pointed it only a few inches away from the arm the Grimmjow was holding his sword with.  
>"What are you gonna do with that?", Grimmjow asked.<br>"Ashisogi Jizo!", Mayuri Exclaimed.

"Wha-", Grimmjow started stunned by the captain's sudden action.  
>His sword began to release purple smoke, it looked like it was burning away, only the hilt remained as it was, purple spirit energy surrounded mayuri and what looked like a baby's head appeared below to hilt following 3 sharp protrusions from below the baby's head forming a deformed trident.<br>Also his spirit energy began to heal him and mayuri's Zanpakuto pricked Grimmjows arm just barely breaking skin.  
>"If you think that'll save you you've got another thing coming!", Grimmjow said raising his blade further before pulling it down toward the captain, "Now die Shinigam-"<br>Grimmjow dropped his blade and landed in a heap on the ground.  
>"What did you do to me?", Grimmjow Asked.<br>"My Ashisogi Jizo, my Shikai, Paralyzes my enemies if it cuts them", Mayuri Replied as he stood up again.

Reaching toward his Sword Grimmjow replied with, "Well if that's what you did then I'll use Resureccion before I completly lose the ablility to move."  
>He Grabbed the handle of his sword and began to Exclaim his release, "Grind Pantera!"<br>Blue Spirit Energy erupted in the area and tore soil from the ground and ripped trees into the air.  
>After it faded Panther, like creature stood before the captain.<br>"Strange..., your Resurrecion's seem to resemble your original forms more than they used to...", Mayuri observed.  
>"Yeah, how about a Demo?", Grimmjow replied.<br>His tail raised into the air above his head and pointed toward the captain, 6 rods of blue fire projected toward the tip and gathered into an orb, when the gathering ceased Grimmjow exclaimed, "Cero Rápida!"  
>Suddenly multiple shots fired at the captain one after another in rapid succession.<p>

The Captain deflected every shot until it was over and then spoke. "I admittedly had trouble deflecting those shots."  
>"That's good for me because that wasn't even half that attack's full strength."<br>"What?", Mayuri Questioned.  
>"Cero Rápida!"<br>This time the time between the blasts was so short that after deflecting one there was no longer time to deflect the next and hundreds made contact knocking him out cold and weaking the bonds the attached his spirit energy to his body and his spirit energy was the only thing keeping him alive.  
>"One more should do it-"<br>He was interrupted by a foot connecting with his face.  
>Nemu stood before her captain ready to defend him whatever the cost.<br>Grimmjow's tail tensed and shot toward her chest and exited in a bloody mess out of her back.

She dropped to the ground before losing consciousness.  
>Grimmjow stepped back and began to charge an attack again, only a normal red Cero this time as he had spent too much spirit energy to use Cero Rápida.<br>The blast had gathered and Grimmjow fired it at the captain and his lieutenant who were on the ground unconscious.  
>From behind the flash of red he heard a voice where the captain and lieutenant were laying and the voice said, "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade."<br>After the red flash faded Grimmjow saw yet another figure with two, rather short and thin blades, one in each hand, connected at the base of the grip by a red rope-like chain with five silver metal square charms attached to said chain.  
>The blade in the figure's left hand was glowed bright Red for a few seconds before the glow dissappeared and reappeared in the first charm on the chain, it traveled along the next four charms and stopped in the blade in the figure's right hand, the figure then raised his right blade into the air and it glowed an intensely bright red before discharging a blast identical to the Cero shot only moments ago.<p>

"How did you fire a Cero?", Grimmjow asked almost instantly after dodging the newcomer's attack.  
>"Maybe if you see it a few more times you'll figure it out, My name's Jushiro Ukitake and this Shikai is Called Sōgyo no Kotowari", The Figure Replied.<br>"Yeah?, I'm okay with that", Grimmjow replied.

He opened his mouth and Charged what looked like another Unique Cero but really it was just 2/3rds of what was left of his spiritual pressure packed into another Cero.  
>"Cero Ultima!", Grimmjow Yelled.<br>The Huge blast flew toward Captain Ukitake and Ukitake simple lifted his left sword again and absorbed the blast suprising Grimmjow and fired in back at the Espada through his right sword.  
>This time Grimmjow was too stunned to move and was sent flying back several feet and his flying body dug a 10 foot deep crater in to ground that he was found laying in by Ukitake who said, "If you remain on the ground and do not attack I will not kill you", but Grimmjow's eyes opened and he jumped back into the air but was sent flying into the wall of a nearby building by the back of a familiar blade.<p>

Jumping out of what was left of the wall he had hit he Yelled at the newcomer who had sent him flying, "Nnoitorra, you jerk, you could've killed me!"  
>"Shut up, I couldn't have killed you with the back of the blade!", Nnoitorra Replied.<p>

During all of the events that had occurred today Szayelapporro could do nothing but stare, wide-eyed.

As Nnoitora and Grimmjow Continued to argue Ukitake became frustrated and interrupted.  
>"Your name is Nnoitorra Gilga and you were killed by Kenpachi Zaraki!", Ukitake Stated.<br>"That's true but it doesn't change the fact that I'm here today", Nnoitorra Replied.

"How can that be?", Ukitake asked.  
>"Grimmjow got the girl to heal me with her powers, it's amazing even a person that no longer lives can be reborn through her power", Nnoitorra Explained.<br>"What girl?", Ukitake asked.  
>"You don't need to know", Nnoitorra replied raising his hand into the air, he then shot his hand into Ukitake's chest and withdrew blood from the Captain's body.<br>Ukitake wobbled on his feet and then collapsed.

Suddenly the area was filled with Spiritual pressure and the echo of the word, "Bankai", Coming from a familiar teenager.

Ichigo Kurosaki Appeared before Ukitake and spoke, "are you allright Jushiro?"  
>"Well, I've been better", Ukitake replied with a strained voice and a chuckle.<br>"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner", Ichigo Replied.  
>"And the girl they mentioned is Orihime, Grimmjow just barely survived by sneaking off while I was fighting Nnoitorra in Hueco Mundo last year", Ichigo Explained.<br>"But I'll Protect you from these two and then I'll go find Orihime."

"No Need!", A Familiar Voice Yelled From Behind.  
>The spirit energy of the approaching person was so strong it almost knocked everyone over.<br>"Ha-ha-ha-ha!"  
>"There they are, Kenny!", A little pink haired girl said sitting on the guys shoulder and pointing at Nnoitorra and Grimmjow.<br>"I Know that, Yachiru!"

"Kenpachi, is that you?", Ichigo asked.  
>"You Bet it is!"<br>"You Go find orihime and I'll take care of these two!"

"Okay, Kenpachi."

And with that Ichigo shot into the air, located the Garganta through which the Espadas had entered the Soul Society and entered in search of his friend.

T-B-C


	3. The Merciless Protector, The Lost Love

"Come to me... Despiadado", Szayel Spoke as he stood as he dug himself out of the rubbel and dust that had accumulated from the nearby battle, in his right hand the hilt of a blade materialized from his breath and a blade poked out and extended to full length.

"D-don't you-y-yo-you can't fight, you're too injured to fight", The now awake Nemu protested.  
>"I'll be fine, it's only a few scrapes, and besides, you're the one who can't afford to fight, just look at the deep wounds on your body...", He said before he trailed off.<br>'Even all banged up she looks great', he thought to himself.  
>"Uhmm... weren't you saying something?", She spoke trying to break his uncomfortable stare.<br>"Uh, y-yeah, the one you call Kenpachi isn't doing to well, look, if i don't help we'll die here, how long has it been since the winter war by the way?", he asked.  
>"two years", she replied.<br>"whoa, that's not as long as your captain predicted that superhuman drug would last for, but wow, it's still a long death", he replied, before being knocked to the ground by Kenpachi.  
>"I know you're planning to help me, but i don't need you getting in the way, this is my fight now...", He vaguely explained.<p>

"Don't tell me you're serious about this, they'll kill you if you take even one more blow, look, you're barely Standing!", Szayel Shouted.  
>Szayel stood once more.<br>"If you're serious about this let me have one of them, and you can have the other, all right?", Szayel said trying to use reason.  
>"okay, then, that sounds fair, i guess", Kenpachi replied.<br>"Make your pick", Szayel told him.  
>"I pick... him!", he said pointing at Nnoitorra.<br>"fine then, i guess i have Grimmjow", Szayelapporro replied.  
>"You have me?", Grimmjow cut in,"Actually you'll be dead so fast it can't actually be called a fight."<br>"We'll see about that."  
>After that Szayel raised his sword into the air, 'wait, the name of my Zanpakutō is different now, is used to be Fornicarás and now it's Despiadado?, whatever I'll figure it out later'.<br>"O todoke, Despiadado!", Szayelapporro Exclaimed raising his sword into the air, then shoved the blade through his heart!  
>He stood motionless for a whole minute before his eyes and blade began to glow, blood poured from his mouth, and the end of the blade protruding from his backside dissappeared,<br>The front end moved forward until it sank into his chest, he began to glow with pink reiatsu, he fell forward to the ground the wind currents generated by his reiatsu pulled soil from the earth and threw it into the air creating a wall of debris, blocking anyone from seeing the evolution happening within, inside the storm he began to cough violently, and he stood wobbly and coughed a white creamy fluid, which projected away and then propelled itself back toward his face and clung to it, it began to seep all over his skin and cover his clothing, afterward he was completely white except for his palms, the backsides of his hands, and his eyes and hair, then the white faded and he was now completely black and the material peeled and fell from his face, his hair turned white as well as his hands and feet while his face, the backsides of his hands and his palms remained skin color.  
>The exposed spots on his hands began to glow with pink spirit energy, and his eyes did as well.<br>After that his cloud of dust dissappeared and... he collapsed with his eyes still open and his aura of reiatsu still there.

"Hah, all of that big light show for nothing, huh?", kenpachi said laughing.  
>Nnoitorra jumped into the air and used sonido to appear behind kenpachi, with his hand protruding from the front of his chest, he had forced his hand through henpachi's chest, kenpachi was down.<p>

"Now... i suppose it's time to clean up our mess", Nnoitorra said walking over to nemu, he reached down toward her menacingly, but suddenly realized the the hand with which he had reached was now gone, right before being sent flying through 4 buildings and landing in a bloody mess in the street of Rukongai.

Grimmjow looked to see Szayelapporro standing in front of Nemu holding the bloody arm.  
>"Thanks", Nemu said to him.<br>Szayelapporo turned to her, "...Sorry I couldn't protect you earlier."  
>"Don't be, you've done enough for me", She replied.<br>"But-"  
>"I said don't be", She repeated calmly.<br>"oh...", He trailed off again.  
>'She's so nice, and forgiving, i like that about her... LOVE that about her- am I? no, she's just an ally right now, there's now way i could- feel that way...?'<br>"Do you need something?", She asked once again trying to break his stare.  
>"Uhh, yeah i'm going to take care of these guys and get you to safety."<br>"Don't forget about me!", Grimmjow shouted from above, he had leapt toward them and was closing in fast.  
>Szayelapporro pressed his hands together and a pink glow generated between them, he pulled them apart and revealed an orb of energy, he stretched it to a larger size, then pressed his hands together again flattening it into a disc, then streched it into a cylinder, then flattened it into a blade and created a hilt out of blue energy.<br>Grimmjow was now feet away and Szayel lifted the blade to face the panther's chest, Szayel held the blade still and Grimmjows momentum shoved the blade into him.  
>He was now hanging from the blade, Szayel flicked his blade to the right and sent Grimmjow flying.<p>

"Deliver, Merciless?", Nemu asked herself.  
>"What?" Szayelapporo asked.<br>"That's what your Shikai's Release Command means, O todoke is Japanese for 'Deliver' And Despiadado is Spanish for Merciless."  
>"In other words it means 'The Merciless Judge Delivering Punishment', your shikai will be most powerful when your attack has a moral foundation to justify attacking the enemy."<br>"Meaning that if you have a good reason for it your attacks will be more devestating."

"ohh... so that's why... i was so strong?, my need to protect you made me stronger...", he half explained to himself and half to her.  
>"Protect me?, i thought you were protecting everyone here, why am i so special to you?", she asked with a smile, he couldn't stop a blush from staining his cheeks.<br>"I-i-i didn't mean that, at all, I-", he stopped when she put a finger on his lips and rose to look into his eyes.  
>In truth she felt as if she knew him long before now and that she was just beginning to realize that she HAD known him before now, not in Wakou Mundo, but maybe in a past life...<br>He felt the same way about her.  
>Their faces drew closer and she placed a hand on his chest and one on the back of his head.<br>She noticed that, based on feeling his chest he was more muscular than she had originally thought, she originally believed that he was scrawny.  
>Their lips met and they both didn't want it to end, not ever, but during this his shikai dissappeared and as a result of the sudden decline of spiritual pressure he collapsed but his hands behind her back pulled her down with him, she landed on top of him and rolled them over so they were on their sides, she held him close and refused to let go, she knew he was fine, she had seen people lose consciousness many times because of spiritual pressure, she also coundn't figure what it was but realized she had known him before, and ...LOVED him.<p>

T.B.C. 


	4. Illusions, Shadows and Mirrors

In The Harsh Sands of Wakou Mundo Ichigo trudged on, Knee Deep in White Sand, Shielding his Face From The Blowing Sand with his arm.  
>"How much further is She?", Ichigo asked himself, "I've Sensed her Reiatsu For a long time now but it hasn't gotten stronger or weaker..."<br>FWIIISSSSSHHHHH!  
>"What was that, something just Zipped past me?"<br>FWIIISSSSSHHHHH!  
>"Whoever it is is behind me!", Ichigo yelled to himself and turned to face the opponent.<br>"You should have Never Returned to this place, Kurosaki..., Now I am afraid I must eliminate you...", The Opponent Spoke.  
>"Tosen?, you're supposed to be-", Ichigo started before being cut off.<br>"Dead?... how foolish, do you believe i would allow myself to die before completing my life's dedicated mission?", Kaname Asked Angrily.  
>"I will finish this quickly, child", he stated.<p>

**"Bankai, Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi**"  
>Tosen raises his sword into the air and places his palm to the ring on the bottom of the Tsuba and it begins to rotate and expand and seperates into several more rings, they vibrate creating a piercing ring and then fly toward ichigo, and rob him of all senses... almost all.<br>Ichigo immediately reaches to his little bag hidden in his sash and pulls out a small yellow pill.  
>'Urahara comes up with the most useful, if a bit wierd things, this pill will do the trick, he say it lets whoever swallows it close their eyes, and then generates a real-time thermal image of their surroundings that they can see when their eyes are closed.'<br>He pops it in his mouth and then smiles in satisfaction.  
>"I can see you...", he whispers and then appears behind kaname.<br>"Impossible, how can you?-"  
>"I can see your body heat, Captain", ichigo explains.<br>"Looks like you're having trouble, need help?", asks a voice that is impossible to forget.  
>"Ichimaru?", Ichigo asks.<br>"Yeah, hey, it's da creepy kid again, nice to meetcha again, Ichigo", Gin replies, noticing Ichigo is the one fighting kaname.  
>"Kaname, you can let me take over, can't you?"<br>"What?, But I'm?-"  
>"CAN'T YOU?", Gin repeats widening his grin and releasing a spark of reiatsu to show he is serious.<br>"Sorry, sir", Kaname suddenly replies before absorbing his bankia back into his blade and dissappearing.  
>"So, kid, i'm here to explain why we're still alive and well", Gin Starts.<p>

"Why did Kaname act so scared of you?", Ichigo asked instantly.  
>"Scared, no, no he simply remembered his place in the hierarchy, 3rd place", Gin Started.<br>"So you're his superior, i thought you and him we're both second in command?", Ichigo asked.  
>"No he is the 3rd commander, I'm the 2nd and Lord Aizen's 1st in command", Gin replied.<br>"Like the espada me and kaname are ordered based on strength", Gin Continued.  
>"Gin what is this?", Asked another voice.<br>"It's nothing Aizen, i'm just explaining to Kurosaki the situation", Gin Replied.  
>There Aizen stood, in the final form with which he fought Kurosaki's final Getsuga Tensho.<br>"have you gotten to the part where i tricked them all?", Aizen Asked with a sadistic grin.  
>"I was about to...", Gin Replied.<br>"Good, because I want to tell him...", Aizen Replied.  
>"Kurosaki?, do you know what my Shikai's Special Ability is?", Aizen asked turning his attention to ichigo.<br>"Complete and flawless Hypnosis, Child...", Aizen says before ichigo can answer.  
>"how do you know the entire winter war wasn't a lie...?", Aizen started.<br>"how do you know that i'm really talking to you right now?", Aizen Continued.  
>"Couldn't it all have been..."<br>"An ILLUSION?", Aizen finished.  
>"It Was", Aizen Pressed on.<p>

"You're lying!", Ichigo Yelled.  
>"But can you think of any other reason that i would still be here in Hueco Mundo rather than Central 46's underground prison?", Aizen asked.<br>"The Aizen you all fought during the winter war was not me, it was the same Illusion I used to lead everyone to believe I was dead back in the Soul Society."  
>"But, I can explain all this later, right now i-"<br>"Would you like to play Kageoni with me?, Sosuke?", Asked a familiar voice.  
>"Shunsui Kyōraku, you-y-you you cut me?", Aizen Stuttered.<br>"My favorite game is Irooni, a color game where the color i shout out is the color that takes the most damage, for example, that form of yours is white, earlier i picked white, and used Kageoni to appear in your shadow, and stabbed you in the back thanks to the increase in power when i called white, whoever has the called color on their body takes extra damage...", Kyōraku Explained.  
>Gin Unsheathes his blade and prepares to help when aizen motions for him to stay put.<br>"Do not interfere, Gin", Aizen tells him.

Aizen raises an open hand and speaks, "Hadō 31, Shakkahō."  
>A red blast glows in his palm and fires at Shunsui, and sends aizen flying.<br>After the blast clears aizen sees Jūshirō Ukitake standing in front of Shunsui with his shikai, Sōgyo no Kotowari.  
>"Ah, so you absobed my Kidō and fired it back at me, eh?", aizen thought aloud.<p>

"Yes. And defeating both of us won't be easy.", Ukitake Stated.  
>"Besides, even if it is, you'll have to deal with Yamamoto over there", he comments pointing to a fiery figure waiting in the distance.<p> 


	5. Annoying little Tyrant,The Carefree Jerk

~Where Szayellapporro & Nemu Are...~

He awoke and immediately wished he hadn't.  
>"Ouch, that doesn't feel too good at all", Szayellapporro spoke to himself before noticing his surroundings were different than the ones in which he had passed out...<br>"I see you're awake, that's a good thing-", Unohana spoke standing leaning over him happily, before forcing him down when he tried to sit upright.  
>"Ouch, again!- and why did you do that?", He immediately spoke.<br>"You have several broken bones and deep cuts, I can't have you injuring yourself again...", She immediately replied.  
>"Bu-but I feel Fine-", he started leaning up again before forcing himself down this time and wheezing in pain.<br>"You're not fine... you nearly destroyed your own body with the power you used back there..., it's so unstable that you're lucky it only broke a few bones...", She Explained.  
>He turned over and noticed Nemu on a bed beside him.<br>"She's in worse shape than me, you should focus on her wounds rather than mine...", he stated.  
>"We already are", she said pointing to her Lieutenant, Isane.<br>Isane kotetsu was on her knees by Nemu's feet with glowing hands, to Szayellapporro this was apparently their method of healing...

"Haven't told'em about his power yet, have'ya, Capt'n?", Said a chuckling voice in the doorway.  
>"You're not supposed to be here, Shinji Hirako...", She replied.<br>"Who'se gonna make me leave?", He said challenging her playfully.  
>She silently replied by reaching for her Zanpakutō.<br>"Whoa!, Didn't think I'd get a reaction like that from someone like you...", He stated.  
>"What is that supposed to mean..., 'someone like you', enlighten me...", She demanded half-playfully.<br>"I-i'm just saying that someone like you- I mean someone who hates violence shouldn't be so hostile...", he stuttered.  
>"Really?...", She started.<br>"Well when I have to do something I do it, for example..., when a pest enters my hospital, I must Exterminate it...", She finished unsheathing her blade.  
>He lifted a pointed finger about to reply but was interrupted by a flying kick to the face.<br>He lifted his limp body onto his hands and wiped his bloody nose with his sleeve.  
>"Hiyori you little!-", He started.<br>"Shut up!, I was waiting quietly outside of Ms. 'Heals-A-Lot's' Hospital for you to finish up, I just come in to see what's taking so long and you're fooling around with Ms. 'Heals-A-Lot'?", Hiyori Replied.  
>"Please don't yell inside the hospital", Unohana interrupted unaffected by the argument and only interested in the lack of quietness.<br>"Shut Up!, Ms. 'Heals-A-Lot'!", Hiyori Snapped Back.  
>"I'm finished Healing lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi, Captain", Isane Interrupted.<br>"That's good because Shinji Hirako will need healing after his partner is finished destroying his face...", she said pointing to the scene before her.  
>"I'm gonna Kick ur' Ass!", Hiyori Yelled at him.<br>By this point several squad members had finished healing Szayelapporro and both him and Nemu were watching the scene in confusion.  
>"uhh..., can we go back to the part where the one you call shinji mentioned something about my power?", Szayelapporro interrupted.<br>"uh, y-yeah, sure, kid, I was going to tell you s-something a-about your mysterous power...", Shinji stopped and told him.  
>Shinji then paused akwardly for suspense for a whole minute before being interrupted again by another flying kick to the face.<br>"Don't pause for Half-Assed Suspense, just tell him already, so i can go home, stupid Butt-Head!", Hiyori Screamed.  
>"Please do not use foul language in my hospital, child", Unohana Requested Coldly.<br>"Who'are You Callin' A Child, Jerk!", Hiyori Screamed.

A squad member appeared at the doorway.  
>"Captain Unohana, And Lieutenant Kotetsu, And... Everyone... Else?...", he paused watching Hiyori and Shinji's Scene.<br>"Don't stop, what's the news?", Unohana said grabbing his attention again.

"Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku have fallen... at the blade of... sosuke aizen!", he finished.  
>"Aizen, Sosuke?, he's supposed to be imprisoned in Central 46's Underground Chamber..., isn't he?...", Isane asked.<br>"No, I recieved word earlier that Captain Yamamoto, Captain Kyoraku, and Captain Ukitake had gone off to battle Aizen who had revealed himself to have tricked us all during the winter war...", Unohana Replied.

"Well, I need to tell this kid about his power before we leave, Szayel?, can I explain now or do you think I'll get attacked again?", Shinji asked trying to annoy Hiyori.  
>"I'm fine as long as you hurry the hell up, Shinji!", Hiyori Muttered.<br>"Szayellapporro, you possess the power of a-", he started before being interrupted again.  
>"I said hurry your ass up!", Hiyori muttered.<br>"I just started!", He yelled.  
>Nemu stepped forward causing everyone to wonder what she was doing...<br>She dissappeared and reappeared behind Hiyori and put her arms under Hiyori's and they met in front locking Hiyori in a Restraint.  
>"LET GO OF ME, PERVERT!", Hiyori Yelled.<br>"She isn't a pervert, besides who, especially another female, would be interested in your flat chest?", Shinji stated.  
>"She could be Bi-Sexual for all you know!", Hiyori yelled back earning an elbow to the ribs courtesy of an Angry Nemu.<br>"Good point, though..., But what about Lesbian, why does she have to be Bi?", Shinji asked laughing.  
>"Because it's obvious she digs scronny-ass over there", Hiyori said pointing to Szayellapporro, "and if she wasn't Bi, she wouldn't be interested in him, would She!", She Screamed earning another irritated jab from Nemu.<p>

"Why must you speak of me this way, little boy?", Nemu asked Hiyori.  
>"LITTLE BOY!", Hiyori asked furiously, "Do I look like a Friggin' Boy ta' You!"<p>

Bakudō Number 61, Rikujōkōrō!", Nemu Exclaimed.  
>Six tiny rods of light collected around Hiyori's lips and forced her loud mouth shut.<br>"Now, Shinji, you may tell Szayel what you need to tell him...", She explained.  
>"Thanks for shutting her mouth, Nemu, Now Szayel, as I was Saying, you possess the powers and abilities of a Hollow, And unlike Kurosaki's Powers, the Fusion of your Unstable Hollow Powers and your New-Found Shinigami powers almost killed you", Shinji Explained.<p>

T.B.C.

Next chapter Shinji, Hiyori, nemu, And Unohana and Isane will go to assist Ichigo and Yamamoto who are currently the last ones standing in the wakou mundo battle, Update in about a week, see ya! 


	6. Team Work Helps, I Hate Perverts

"Oww..., why'd you have to do that?", asked a annoyed Hiyori.  
>"You forced me to use Rikujōkōrō on your face when you refused to be quiet long enough for us to explain."<br>"Yeah well now my lips are all puffy from the pressure, uncool!"  
>"Uhh...", Szayelapporo interrupted. "I still don't fully understand, can you explain further for me?"<br>"Absolutely, oh, and after this stupid aizen fight we're gonna train you, but first, you need to know... hollows are purified when a Shinigami cuts them down,  
>not the case for an Arrancar, you retain your power and are reborn with shinigami abilities as well."<p>Suddenly a Stealthforce member appeared in the doorway by use of flash step, "Miss Unohana, Squad one Captain Genryūsai Yamamoto has requested an audience with every member of every division atop Sōkyoku Hill, the situation is desperate, arrive for the meeting as soon as possible, that is all.", and with that She dissappeared.<p>

"I'm not goin' and neither is Hiyori, we're not exactly shinigami anymore..., but I do know the meeting is about Aizen, Meetcha Guys there allright?"  
>"Goodbye", Unohana replied.<br>"Well we'd better get goin' or we'll miss it", Isane said.  
>"You stay here Szayelapporro", Unohana said.<br>"Fine", he replied.

Unohana and the others dissappeared, leaving Szayelapporro and Nemu Alone.  
>Szayellapporro began to rise to his feet, "Yeah like hell I'm gonna sleep while they all risk their lives", he said.<br>He took a look at Nemu Sprawled on the bed, 'please get well soon...', he thought.  
>"O todoke, Despiadado (Divine Delivery of merciless Karma)!"<br>"Hmm... didn't I transform last time?, oh, I suddenly know my new Zanpakutō's new release command, how odd, oh well..."  
>He takes his blade and literally runs it through his own heart, fighting the searing pain, he utters the words, "Anata no handan o kudasu, O todoke (Make your Righteous Judgement, Devine Deliverer)", and with those words the blade sank all the way into his chest but oddly did not protrude from his back side,<br>instead a spiraling wind formed around his being and tore papers off the walls and caused nemu to jump up and run to see what was happening, Szayelapporo began to disintegrate into the spiral, just as nemu reached to help him, however she was instead pulled in as well, following her own disintegration...

The cloud dissapeared revealing a double-sided purple glowing portal, out of which jumped two figures.  
>Szayelapporo and Nemu, who had apparantly had their powers combined and then divided between them by the strange cloud.<br>"What was that?", nemu spoke.  
>"I don't know..."<br>"It seem's we've exchanged a portion of our powers between us...", szayellapporro replied.  
>then they noticed they weren't alone in the room.<p>

A-actually it seems you've completely combined, right down to your souls and even reishi structure, it's just that your combined soul controls two bodies rather than one each now.

"Who are you?", Szayellapporo Interrupted.  
>"I'm Kis-", The man started before being interrupted.<br>"He's Kisuke Urahara, former captain of squad twelve, the creator of the department of research and development", Nemu explained.  
>"Oh, so you know me do you, well that's just swell!", Kisuke responded playfully.<br>"Lord Mayuri hasn't failed to share stories every now and then...", she replied.  
>"oh, 'HE' told you about me, did he?", Kisuke Asked.<br>"May I asked why you're here?", Szayel asked.  
>"Why else than to train you two of course..., that is, if that's okay with you two...", He replied.<p>

"Damn are you kidding?, or course we do, right, Nemu?"  
>"Sure", she said.<br>"Grrrrreat!", Kisuke replied.

Meanwhile at Sōkyoku Hill...

"Silence!", Genryūsai said to quiet his flustered subordinates.

"We are all aware that Aizen has returned, therefore we must defend the soul society, Squad four captain Unohana will see to medical aid, Squad 12 Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi will see to explaining his return, everyone else will come with me for the battle, now stop wasting time, I trapped Aizen in a Kidō so I could come Get you all but he could break free at any moment, Hurry, Kisuke urahara has opened the Garganta!"

And with that they all dissappeared...  
>"Phew! I thought they'd never leave!, now we can finally train on this damned hill!", Kisuke Shouted from the top of Sōkyoku Hill.<br>"So guys, time for lesson one...", Kisuke said.  
>"Which is...?" Nemu Asked.<br>"cut me"  
>"Cut you?, where?", Nemu asked.<br>"Anywhere Counts..."  
>"Okay then...", She mumbled.<br>"Now..., Awaken, Benihime...(Awaken, Crimson Princess)", Urahara Exclaimed.

'His sword has taken a new shape?..., for what purpose...?', Szayelapporro wondered.  
>"Shibari, Benihime (Binding, Crimson Princess)", Urahara Exclaimed.<br>And with a single slashing motion wrapped Nemu and Szayel together in a blood-red net.  
>"What is the purpose of this bind?", Szayel asked demandingly.<br>"To help you to come closer in your relationship, just kidding!", Urahara played.  
>"It's to make this possible...", He finished and then stabbed the net and exclaimed, "Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi (Fire-Playing, Crimson Princess, Beaded Mesh)".<br>With that glowing beads formed along the outside length of the net and then exploded with a domino effect until hitting szayel and nemu with a fiery explosion.

"Break free of that net or you'll..., no", Urahara flash stepped to nemu, "SHE'LL Die!"

"what?, you're gonna kill her If I don't break free and stop you?, Damn you, that's it!", Szayel Shouted.  
>Kisuke began inching his blade toward her throat.<br>Shufffffff...!, and the net loosened due to Szayel's sudden absence within it, 'Where did he go?', Kisuke wondered.  
>"STAY AWAY FROM HER", Szayel commanded, his hair whipping around and him standing in his battle-ready stance and radiating spirit energy.<br>Szayellapporro then claps his hands together and generates sparks of energy, then seperates his hands forming a staff of energy, which he grips with his left hand and prepares to strike at Urahara, Urahara effortlessly catches it with his bare hand though, but Szayel only smirks at this and chuckles.  
>"What's so funny?", Kisuke Asks.<br>"This technique, I now call Kami no kami no raitoningu (Divine Lightning of the gods), is O todoke's Second release form, it is electrical energy condensed into a physically solid staff form, but you've forgotten that Zanpakutō possess unique special abilities, like, for example... ahogar a la muerte (Choke him to death)!  
>The staff which is in Urahara's grasp suddenly goes limp and begins to slither up his arm and rest on his neck where it begins to constrict it's form and choke him.<p>

"Aww-ghh!", Urahara tries to pry it off of him but-  
>"That's not gonna happen, Urahara", Szayel says, "hervir su sangre (Boil his blood)".<br>The staff begins to electricute Urahara forcing him to remove his hands, and allowing the staff to choke him, he, seconds later, collapses, and then szayel raises his hand and calls the staff to his hand without touching it, then absorbs it back into himself.

The net dissappeared and nemu ran up, szayel put out his hands expecting a greatful hug but instead recieved a punch to the teeth, wiping blood from the new cut on his lip and getting back up and wiping the dirt off himself he shouted, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

She proceeds to grab his shirt collar and pull him up into a dark glare, "You Didn't Need to kill him!"  
>Szayel is about to reply when he realizes the position they're in and the perfect opportunity for...<br>So he grabs her shoulders suddenly and pulls her in and plants a kiss upon her lips, she starts to push him away, but then puts her hands at his hips and pulls him closer instead, after they break away she stares into his eyes and can't help blushing.  
>"WELL?", he says, wanting her to say something, instead she reaches a hand toward him, and unlike his expectation she simply backhands the side of his face and sends him flying several yards. "Why, why did you do that!", he asked.<br>"Because you were being innappropriate", Nemu asked avoiding eye contact but still blushing.

"Oh, Come on!, we both know you enjoyed it every bit as much as I!", He replied.  
>She flash stepped behind his sitting form and brough a karate chop down upon his head.<br>"OWWWW!, You coulda' Split my Melon!", He screamed.  
>"If you don't shut up, I WILL SPLIT IT!", she yelled back leaning over him.<br>"okay, I'm sorry", he replied, practically pleading for his life.  
>"You know...", He started, "...You're not the same as I remember you in Wakou Mundo..."<br>She suddenly looked stunned.  
>"actually my memories weren't very clear until our souls combined only recently..., Now I can use your memories to fill the holes in mine...", He continued.<br>"I see...", she replied. "What about me is so different though...?"  
>"You're personality is more colorful, you were very stoic back then", He replied.<br>"I suppose... however it's not suprising, alot happens in 2 years...", she replied.  
>"Oh, that's right, it has been a while hasn't it?", he pressed on.<br>They both locked eyes and then began to speak the same words Synchroniously, "I Don't Know What it is But I Feel Like I knew you In Past Lif-"  
>"Aww, those were some nice moves, Szayel, now it's your turn to fight, miss, so the question is... You ready?", Urahara said, Interrupting them, and then Lunged toward Nemu, Full Force.<p>

T.B.C. 


End file.
